


Recurring Spark

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Recurrence [1]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Seraphi Abrasax, Balem had ODD, Balem had PTSD, Balem has a Twin, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, F/M, Hales are Splices, M/M, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles has a twin, Stiles is Balem, Stiles is Balem Abrasax, Stiles is a Recurrence, secret sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Stiles wakes up with a host of new memories crowding his mind. He decides to make contact with his forgotten siblings...
Relationships: Balem Abrasax & Yaxkin Umbra, Jupiter Jones/Caine Wise, Kalique Abrasax & Titus Abrasax, Peter Hale/Balem Abrasax, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Recurrence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750435
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Recurring Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have no excuse, my mind just linked the freckles after I was rewatching Jupiter Jones, and I couldn't find any Stiles is Balem fics, so...

Stiles screamed as he fell into the raging storm of red gas, only to suddenly snap awake in his bed, gasping. “Mother…”

* * *

Stiles smirked at Scott, “You really think I’m foolish enough to stay and risk my life for no good reason? Pathetic.”

“Stiles…”  
“Why would I stay and protect someone who casts me aside for a Hunter? Someone who doesn’t notice that his girlfriend’s grandfather abducted and tortured me? Someone who blames me for being possessed? Someone who thought it a good idea to lock me in an insane asylum? Someone who blames me for killing someone in self-defence. Someone who accepts the word of a murderer before that of his best friend from childhood. Someone who blames the Hales for Kate burning their home down? Someone who showed barely any sympathy when my father died _helping_ you?” He sneered, “I shouldn’t, and I won’t.” He paused, flicking his gaze to the ‘Wolf at his side, “Anything you want to say Peter?”

“Just that I still think you would make an excellent ‘Wolf, Stiles.”

Stiles laughed, “Sorry Peter, but that’s actually impossible for me. My genes are designed to be as stable as humanly possible.”

Peter blinked, turning to Stiles and taking in a deep breath, full of static and ozone, ignoring the still caged forms of the McCall Pack, before a broad smile overtook his face, “Puer Siderum.”

Stiles seemed to freeze for a moment, staring at the other, “Now where did you learn that Name, Lupus sanguis?”

Peter just shook his head in response, and turned his smirk back on those Stiles had trapped, “Much as I enjoy seeing McCall get his comeuppance, maybe it’s time to let them go Stiles.”

“I _suppose_.” Stiles glowered at the others, and grabbed a bemused Peter by the arm, before snapping his fingers; breaking the mountain ash barrier in one move and portaling the two of them back to the Stilinski Home.

* * *

Stiles reclined regally on the sofa, “So where _did_ you learn that Name?”

Peter smirked, sinking to one knee and baring his neck, “You’d be surprised what secrets lie in the Hale Vaults, My Lord.” Stiles froze, staring at the other, “May I enquire as to whom I have the honour of addressing?”

A low chuckle escaped from the Royal, and his voice grew huskier, “Balem.” At the shiver that passed through the other, the freckled youth laughed, “I see you know of me.”

“I do.” At Balem’s gesture, Peter rose to his feet, only to sink to the floor at the other’s side, his superior’s hand carding through his hair, “May I ask what you plan to do next, Lord Balem?”

“You can call me Stiles Peter. I am no longer the man I once was.” He sighed lightly, “I think I’ll show up on my ‘mother’s’ doorstep. After all, she is the reason I am what I am now.” He paused, “Think she’ll be pleased to see me?”

Peter gave him a blank look, “What did you do?”

“Eh. Murdered her previous Recurrence at her request. Went a bit nuts and attempted to destroy the Earth. Attempted to murder her family. Attempted to murder her. Died.”

“The usual then.”

“Pretty much.” Stiles gave him a broad smile, and ran one finger down the side of his face, watching as Peter leant into his touch. “Feel like accompanying me?” Peter just gave him a savage grin.

* * *

“Where was this sense of fashion hiding?” Peter glared at his Liege.

“Even if people clocked the similarity, no-one would expect the Emperor of the House of Abrasax to wear flannels Peter. It was a calculated move.”

Peter stared blankly at the heavily freckled man currently wearing black skinny jeans and nothing else, “You didn’t know, did you?”

“Not until last month, no.” He grinned, and yanked a tailored silk shirt, also black, on over his upper body, only to follow it with a close-fitting black leather jacket when he had fully buttoned it to the mandarin collar. “Your point?”

Peter sighed, staring at the whiskey-eyed teen currently garbed in clothes that made strangling the urge to rip them off both easier and harder to control, “This is going to be entertaining.”

* * *

Jupiter smiled as Caine brushed his hand against her as she passed him on her way to the door, only to gape in horror at the figure on the other side, “Hello Jupiter.”

Caine launched to his feet at the sound of the familiar accent, though in a voice he didn’t recognise, only to snarl at the sight before him. “Balem.” He spat out.

“Mm, apparently.” He scanned the room behind them, “All the wealth of the Family in your grasp, and you choose to live in this hovel?” He snorted, “Pathetic.”

Jupiter’s gaze was drawn to the figure standing behind his left shoulder as he snorted, “You’re showing your inner snob again My Lord.”

Jupiter tensed in anticipation of the coming punishment, only to gape as Balem snorted, and burst into laughter. “Sorry, couldn’t resist.” He gave them a sheepish grin.

“Balem?”

“Yep.” He paused, “And yes, I remember everything. I found a way to ensure any genetic duplicates would gain access to my prior memories. Sorry about all that.”

“Sorry? You almost killed me!”

“Yes well, PTSD and ODD are not the most fun combination.” He grimaced, “For anyone actually.” He waved a hand at the man behind him, “Anyway, this is Peter. He’s my… Left Hand I suppose.”

The addressed man snorted, “Like you need one.”

Balem rolled his eyes, “Peter, this is Jupiter Jones, my mother’s duplicate, and her lover Caine Wise. He’s a Lycantant.”

“Is he.” The blue eyes suddenly snapped into focus, narrowing in on the inhuman features, “Interesting.”

Jupiter sighed, “Come in. I’d rather avoid you butchering my neighbours.”

“As you will.” Balem and his companion stepped into the room, ignoring Caine’s snarl as the far too amused bodyguard stepped too close to him.

Jupiter watched in surprise as Balem – the man who hated Earth – happily sipped from the can of Coke she’d given him. “What do you want anyway?”

“Permission to leave Earth and access to a communicator so I can arrange a lift. I couldn’t say what Peter wants.”

“I can allow that.”

Caine growled, “What is he?”

Jupiter spun to stare at him, “What?”

Balem snorted, “You may as well show him Peter. Just try not to break anything. We are guests after all.” The addressed man smiled, and then his face shifted, presenting a distorted version of Caine’s own altered features, only even more Lupine.

Caine flinched, “Lycaon.”

“Bingo.” Balem beamed, ignoring the shocked looks he got for his distinctly unusual behaviour for an Abrasax. “Peter’s family have been on Earth since it was first seeded. They’re the oldest remaining Bloodline of their species in the Empire.”

“They were all culled.”

“Most of them, yes.” Balem took a sip of his drink as his companion relaxed back to a human face beside him. “The Hale Geneline was preserved.”

“Why?” Jupiter stared at him, “That doesn’t make sense.”

“Assassins are always more useful when they can pass as unenhanced. And the loyalty of the Geneline is one of its strongest traits. It was seen as worth the risk, regardless of the issues linked to its transmissibility.”

“How did they fall into Abrasax hands?” Caine stared at the two of them, that isn’t a branch of study your Family favours.

“One of Mother’s former lovers held their patent. He handed it over in payment for the heir she bore him.” At Jupiter’s nauseous face, he continued, “It was a fair deal. She wanted to know what pregnancy was like. His family refuse to engineer their foetuses.”

“So you’re not the eldest?” Peter smirked.

“Oh I am. Yaxkin is my younger twin.” He paused, “Hence my mental issues. We’ve engineered so many of our generations that genetic diversity isn’t what it should be among the Ruling Houses.” At their worried expressions he continued, “Relax. I realised the issue before my death and ensured that the stabilising factors usually included in the genetic code of engineered embryos would be bound into my genes this time around.”

“And Yaxkin?” Jupiter prodded, ignoring how the two Lupine-gened figures were glaring at each other.

“Much saner than I am. I informed them as soon as I detected the issue. I would have been fine after we treated it, but Mother was reluctant to allow her heir to take the necessary medications for a permanent fix. It would have looked poorly upon the House for it to be needed, so she ensured that I would be unable while she lived, and by the time she was dead, I no longer cared.”

* * *

Titus lay with his head in his sister’s lap, “Do you have any idea how much work I’ve been stuck with, with Balem gone?”

Kalique glared at the figure sprawled in her lap, “Considering I’m the elder? Yes I am aware brother.”

“Oh good.” A once-familiar voice chimed in, “You do miss me then.”

Kalique launched to her feet, sending Titus to the floor, staring in shock at the Viewscreen before her, “Balem? Mother?”

“The one and only.” Balem smirked at his ‘younger’ siblings.

“He showed up an hour ago.” Jupiter glared at the figure to her left, “You want him, take him.”

* * *

Stiles smirked at Peter as they settled into the seats on the vessel his siblings had sent down for them, “Told you it would work.”

Peter just snorted and shook his head, “Who runs the Family?”

“At the moment? Kalique will be dealing with the business side of things, while Titus probably has his hands full with schmoozing.”

“Oh?”

Stiles smirked, “As my sister likes to say, _‘Time is the single most valuable commodity in the Universe’_ , I had over ten millennia before my siblings were even born to ensure that anything I held would remain mine. I bound everything to my Recurrence, with the control of it in the meantime being split between my siblings. They cannot make a decision without agreeing, all _three_ of them.”

Peter matched his expression, “I’m sure that went down well.”

“Well, considering that my twin and I have already been in contact, I know for a fact.”

“They’re loyal to you?”

“As loyal as an assassin can be. We have been allied for longer than most of his living Family have been alive.” He paused, “He’s the one who made it possible for me to inherit my memories, it’s not something my Family are skilled in.”

* * *

Titus and Kalique stood nervously before the shuttle port, “Think he’s still angry?” Titus inquired in a falsely cheerful tone.

“I would doubt it.” The two spun as one in response to the feminine voice behind them, to see a woman in a black mandarin-collared dress, with sheer panels on the sides of the knee length skirt, embroidered liberally in what they could tell was real gold thread. Her eyes a brighter, richer gold than even Balem’s own, though the freckles and hair colour made her look far more like him.

“Who are you?” Kalique smiled gently at the other, a knife grasped in her hands behind her skirt.

“Yaxkin.” She smirked, “Balem’s twin.”

“Impossible.” Titus sneered as the door before them slid open.

“Hardly brother.” Titus froze, turning to face the younger face of the sibling that still haunted his nightmares. “Mother signed Yaxkin over to our father once we were old enough to determine which of us was more inclined to the personality type necessary for survival in which Family. As I was older, it was a simple process.”

“Then why is she here?” Kalique inquired, ignoring the guard accompanying her brother.

“Because all three of you had to approve anything involving my estate. Any decisions made were automatically forwarded to her for her approval.”

“What?” Titus snarled at him.

“Well, I had to make sure I would still have an estate to return to.” He paused, “Of course, I reclaimed it officially a few days ago. It helps to have a Council Member as an ally.”

Kalique blinked, “How did you manage that?”

A snort echoed from beside her, “Did you not wonder who took control of the Umbra seat when Lord Lionicio passed?” The two younger Abrasax stared at their newly revealed sibling, “I was bored, and Father was happy to return to active service in honour of the Family.” She gave a fluid shrug, “Killing idiots is more fun with Balem around. After all, we both received the same early training.”

* * *

Stiles sprawled himself on his throne, a holoscreen before him as he worked through the paperwork that had built up over his absence, glancing up as Peter entered the room, “Yes?”

“You need to sleep Stiles.”

“Eh. I have another six hours before I’ll pass out.”  
“You’ve been awake for seventy-two straight.”

“And?”

“Sleep or I’ll make you.”

Whiskey eyes narrowed, checking for the sincerity of the ‘Wolf before him. “Fine. But you’re joining me. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how much time you’ve spent channelling your nephew with my guards. Or that I don’t get notified when someone enters my library.”

* * *

Peter slid out of the bed eight hours later, a still unconscious Stiles curling into the warm spot he’d left as he headed out to take care of the paperwork Stiles hadn’t, having been assured that he was technically allowed to do so, as he still fit within the necessary divergence to be classed as Human rather than Splice, due to a series of subtle alterations made to the ruling by Yaxkin’s Family over the millennia. _‘How long was he ‘dead’ again?’_

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I picked Yaxkin because the closest name I could find to Balem is Balam (which is Mayan for Jaguar). Yaxkin is Mayan for Sun, so it seemed suitable.
> 
> GOOGLE TRANSLATE - Latin  
> Puer Siderum - Child of the Stars  
> Lupus sanguis - Wolfblood


End file.
